


Refugees

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 Words to Baker Street [25]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: ACD or BBC you decide, Drabble, Gen, Internet research warning, Maiwand, Watson's Woes July Writing Prompts 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-31
Updated: 2011-07-31
Packaged: 2018-06-06 08:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6746821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes you need a place to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Refugees

**Author's Note:**

> Internet research: [here](http://northshorejournal.org/taliban-using-ancient-well-and-tunnel-system), [here](http://fmso.leavenworth.army.mil/documents/undrgrnd/undrgrnd.htm),   
> [here](http://suzor.freehosting.net/photo4.html), and [here](http://www.adkn.org/en/agriculture/article.asp?a=67).

When the pain from his left shoulder finally allowed it, he noticed that he was thirsty, and that his right hand was cold and wet. He lifted it, bringing the heavy sleeve to his lips where he could suckle at it like a birthblind kitten.

"Sir?" 

He opened his eyes, saw the roof of the _karez_ above him, the light from a nearby vertical shaft reflected up in bright patterns from the channel of water. Young Murray was huddled against the far wall, shivering with exhaustion and the fear of being left alone. "I thought you were dead."

"Not yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted (as "Refuge" but I've used that title for a different drabble in a different fandom) at the [Watson's Woes LJ Community](http://watsons-woes.livejournal.com/562774.html).


End file.
